1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mounting brackets used to secure objects to the handlebars and racks of all terrain vehicles, motorcycles, snowmobiles, personal watercraft and the like.
2. Prior Art
Present day all terrain vehicles, motorcycles, snowmobiles and personal watercraft all have many operating controls and operator assistance items mounted on the handlebars thereof. Thus, brake fluid reservoirs and brake operating levers may be mounted on the handlebars. Even craft such as personal watercraft that do not have brake fluid reservoirs and brake levers mounted thereon have throttle levers and are often equipped with clutch controls, shift levers, rear view mirrors and other control and operating structures as may be considered necessary. Various types of clamps have been provided in the past to facilitate mounting of article holders on ground and watercraft. Nevertheless, there has remained a need for a mounting bracket suitable for use on tubular surfaces, as well as flat surfaces.
It has also been recognized that it is often desirable to carry articles on the handlebars and/or front or rear decks of the identified craft. Thus a mounting bracket must be usable for attachment to round tubing, such as is commonly used for handlebars and for attachment to flat bars commonly used to form front or rear decks.